Aux champs de l'affection
by JaPaNsHoNeNaI98
Summary: Il s'agit d'un long shot, inspiré de la nouvelle "Aux Champs" de Guy de Maupassant. j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Les avis sont les bienvenus ! UA


_**Aux Champs de l'affection**_

Ces deux maisons délabrées étaient côte à côte, au bout d'une des rues de Kamagasaki à Osaka. Quatre habitants de ce quartier du nom de Hinata, Kiba, Ino et Shikamaru, travaillaient dur en tant que vendeurs de rue pour élever chacun leurs trois enfants. Dehors, les six enfants jouaient du matin, où les parents commençaient leur labeur jusqu'à leur retour, c'est-à-dire à dix-huit heures. Les nabots n'allaient pas à l'école car le peu que les géniteurs gagnaient, suffisait à peine à nourrir chaque jour toute la famille. Les deux aînés et cadets avaient 11 ans et 10 ans, tandis que les deux benjamins n'avaient seulement que deux et trois ans. Les premiers nés étaient joueurs et très malins pour leur âge. La vie à Kamagasaki avait obligés à être débrouillards et à prendre des initiatives afin de subvenir aux besoins des petits-frères quand les parents travaillaient.

La première maison étai occupée par Kiba Inuzuka et sa femme Hinata ainsi que leurs trois enfants : Kono, Hamaru et Fû. La maison voisine appartenait à Shikamaru Nara et sa femme Ino avec leurs trois garçons. Ichigo, Sango et Nigo. Tout cela vivait misérablement de ramen, de poissons grillés et de la délinquance. Un jour d'hiver, une voiture Fantôme IV s'arrêta brutalement devant les deux maisons. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses vêtue d'une chemise Burberry, d'un pantalon Dsquared avec des talons Louboutin, qui épousait parfaitement ses pieds. Elle siégeait dans la place du conducteur. Son mari, Naruto Uzumaki, qui était assis sur le siège du passager, était le chef d'une entreprise qui excellait dans la production d'immeubles antisismiques et parasismiques. Sakura dit Naruto :

« Regarde tous ces enfants ! Ne sont-ils pas adorables à jouer avec la neige ?

-Oui…Adorables en effet, »dit Naruto en regardant les enfants avec tristesse, chagriné par le fait que lui et sa moitié ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants…Suite à ce putain de cancer de l'utérus. Cepandant, il aimait tellement sa femme qu'il aurait été prêt à avoir cette connerie à sa place si cela avait été possible. Sakura , qui continuait à regarder les enfants jouer sembla réfléchir quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit :

« Je dois aller les voir ! Surtout les petits là-bas !

-Sakura , Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Répondit Naruto, avec surprise.

\- Rien, je veux juste les voir.

\- Les voir hein ? Dis plutôt que tu voudrais les câliner et les pourrir de friandises, que tu as justement dans ton sac ? Taquina sournoisement le blond.

-…Comment savais-tu que j'avais rapporté des bonbons ?, » demanda sèchement la rose. Le visage de Naruto devenait de plus en plus pâle. Des sueurs coulaient doucement sur son front.

Il s'empressa de lui répondre avec une voix balbutiante :

« -P-pour rien ! » Sa femme, bien que méfiante, décida de mettre un terme à cette discussion en sortant de la voiture. Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ces enfants. Elle avait pris l'habitude de venir dans ce quartier mal famé seulement pour observer ces six enfants, toujours souriants, dégageant une joie de vivre immense. Nigo l'aperçut. Il courut dans ses bras accompagné par son grand-frère, Sango.

« Sakura-san ! Vous êtes revenue pour jouer avec nous ?, »dit-il joyeusement avec un regard innocent dans ces yeux bleu clair.

La jeune rose fixa un long moment le petit blond. Elle adorait ce jeune être avec une passion qui serait similaire à celle d'une mère. Sous cette pensée, son cœur se serra de douleur et de tristesse. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était au courant de son cancer. Mme Tsunade, son docteur personnel, l'avait informé de sa maladie.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. », dit la blonde plantureuse en baisant les yeux. L'esprit de Sakura avait cessé de fonctionner, son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rougies. N'ayant plus le moindre contrôle de son corps, elle partit du bureau de son médecin et ami non sans dire un silencieux « au revoir ». La malheureuse sortit de l'hôpital sous les regards confus des infermières, et entra dans sa voiture Lamborghini rose que son cher mari lui avait offerte pour son 21ème anniversaire. Elle roula sans but sur des routes inconnues ses chances de procréer étaient devenues faibles. Qu'allait penser Naruto ? Allait-il la quitter ? Tout son cerveau était focalisé sur ces questions sans réponse. En se mariant avec son stupide mais aimant mari, elle s'était promise de créer et entretenir une belle famille avec Naruto. Mais maintenant que cela ne se fera probablement pas, sa promesse se brise en million de morceaux. Après plus d'une heure, elle arriva involontairement à Kamagasaki. Elle continua à rouler, plus en s'enfonça dans le quartier, plus elle recevait des regards suspicieux des passants. Elle finit par entendre des rires d'enfants, ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit garçon de 2 ans, qui courait après un autre bambin âgé sûrement de 3 ans. Il avait une crinière blonde platine et des yeux bleus ciel. Remarquant qu'une personne le regardait, il se tourna pour voir une jolie femme avec d'étonnants cheveux roses. Elle l'observait bizarrement, il constata qu'elle avait le même regard que sa mère un regard, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens, d'ailleurs. Curieux, comme tout enfant de son âge, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, s'arrêta devant sa vitre, et lui demanda :

« Dites Madame, pourquoi vos cheveux sont roses comme votre voiture ? »

La concernée, trop éberluée pour trouver une réponse convenable, lui dit :

« Parce que ça la même couleur que la barbe à papa »

Super, t'a pas pu trouver mieux comme réponse ?

« La barbe à papa ! La chose la plus bonne au monde !, le gamin était devenu tout excité ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, dépourvus d'aucune trace de mal être. Face à cela, Sakura fit un sourire mélancolique.

Attendrissant.

« Sakura-san ? Daijôbu desuka ?, demanda Nigo, voyant le visage pensif de sa grande copine de jeu. Sakura sortit de ses récents souvenirs et porta énergiquement le petit garçon.

-Daijôbu desu ! Que dirais-tu si je te donne des bonbons à la barbe à papa ?

\- Ouais trop coool ! Les meilleurs fri-friandouses !

-Non ! On dit friandises petit mâlin ! »

Si elle pouvait adopter cet enfant, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Or, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça elle n'aura pas la force de le séparer de sa famille afin d'assouvir ses désirs personnels.

C'est pourquoi Sakura avait prit la décision de venir, cette fois-ci avec Naruto, pour venir visiter ces enfants en imaginant secrètement qu'ils s'agissaient des siens.

FIN


End file.
